


A Certain Kind Of Craving

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane has a craving.





	A Certain Kind Of Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be really honest. 
> 
> I just felt like writing Shane giving head. 
> 
> So I did. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thank you to Cinco for betaing!

“So I’ve been thinking about sucking your dick all day,” Shane said. 

Ryan coughed on his milkshake, nearly snorting it out of his nose and all over his lap and the kitchen table. He groped around for a napkin, still sputtering.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Your dick,” Shane said. “I’ve been thinking about sucking your dick.” He took a pull from his own shake,and leaned back into his chair, his long legs stretching out under the kitchen table.

Ryan was turning bright red, and that was satisfying - that was _super_ satisfying, even though making Ryan blush was as easy as stubbing your toe in a dark room full of furniture. 

Life was hard these days, what with one thing and another - might as well take his victories where he could get ‘em, right?

“Why have you been thinking about sucking my dick?” Ryan dabbed the melted milkshake soaking into his shirt with a napkin and made a face.

“Because,” said Shane, “it matches the rest of you.”

“Weren’t you the one that said that most men have a matching penis?”

“Well, yes,” Shane said, “I did say that. But still. I can be impressed by how _well_ yours matches.”

“That is a weird fucking sentence,” said Ryan.

His brain was gibbering, and Shane could tell when Ryan’s brain was gibbering.

Ryan got a far off look in his eyes when he was gibbering internally - when it got to external gibbering, Shane would start to worry.

Although catching it on camera was always a treat.

“It was, but you know what’s a good sentence?”

“What’s a good sentence?”

“Ryan, I’m going to suck your dick.”

“That is a good sentence,” Ryan said, and he sounded faintly dazed. “It’s even got a verb.”

“What, so a verb is what makes a good sentence?”

Shane stood up, unfolding like a lawn chair, and he pushed his chair back. He walked around the table, and he looked down at Ryan. 

Ryan stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“Well?” Shane tried to pitch his voice down to sound sexy. It didn’t entirely work, but the attempt was appreciated, hopefully. 

“Well what?”

“Well, do you want me to give you a blowjob? Keep up, Ryan, it’s not like we’ve changed the subject.”

“Aren’t you going to, like, try to seduce me or something?”

Ryan was scooting his chair back, which was a good sign - there was room for Shane to get on his knees now.

“Are you at least going to kiss me, before you start slobbering on my knob?”

Ryan was smirking now.

“Ryan, igniter of my loins -”

“I cannot believe you just said that.”

“Bane and delight of my life,” Shane continued, speaking over Ryan loudly, “the fact that I am still willing to even talk to you after you use the term “slobbering on my knob” is testament to just how much affection I harbor towards you.”

“You sound like you’ve been reading too much Dickens,” said Ryan. 

“Since when do you know about Dickens?”

“What, I can’t read?”

“A thousand pardons,” Shane said, his voice deadpan.

Ryan snorted, and he turned his face up towards Shane’s to be kissed, pursing his lips. 

Shane kissed him, just a light peck of lips on lips - and then he was getting on his knees and kneading the insides of Ryan’s thighs. 

Ryan gave a full body shudder, his skin shivering like a wheat field in the wind.and Shane leaned forward, pushing up Ryan’s shirt and kissing Ryan’s belly right under his navel.

“Your mouth is still cold,” Ryan groused, but he was squirming and spreading his legs open wider. 

“Consider it a novel experience,” said Shane, as he shoved down the waistband of Ryan’s basketball shorts (Ryan had changed as soon as he’d gotten home, since “I am not wearing real pants in my own home if I don’t have to, and we’ve been fucking long enough that I don’t have to impress you”), grinning at the sight of Ryan’s cock in his boxers. 

Ryan rested a hand on top of Shane’s head. 

Shane nibbled on Ryan’s inner thigh, then nipped it. 

“You’re such a jerk,” Ryan groused.

“No, see, if I was a jerk, I’d do something actually mean,” said Shane, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ryan’s boxers and pulled them down.

Ryan’s cock wasn’t hard yet but it was beginning to swell, the head turning a darker pink. 

“You’re teasing me right now,” Ryan pointed out.

“No, I’m getting you ready,” said Shane. He leaned forward, and he wrapped his lips around the tip of Ryan’s cock, flickering his tongue out and jabbing the very tip into the slit. 

Ryan’s fingers tightened in Shane’s hair. “It feels an awful lot like… like teasing,” he mumbled.

Shane took more of Ryan’s cock in, stroking the flat of his tongue up and along the shaft, tracing the thick vein that ran along the side, then sucking.

_A soft dick in your mouth is like sucking on a deflated balloon,_ flitted across Shane’s mind like a butterfly, and it took effort not to snort.

He sucked, his cheeks hollowing out, and Ryan moaned like he was in pain and went limp. His cock pulsed in Shane’s mouth and began to leak more pre-come, thin and salty. 

“God, your _mouth_ ,” Ryan mumbled, and now his cock was fully hard, thick and hot in Shane’s mouth, the skin like velvet. It was heavy on Shane’s tongue, and the feel of it was enough to make Shane a little dizzy.

“Mhm,” Shane said, in what he hoped was an encouraging tone. Could you _give_ encouragement with a mouth full of cock?

He took Ryan’s cock down deeper, so deep he was gagging, his throat spasming around the head.and Ryan shuddered, his fingers going tighter in Shane’s hair. 

“Dude,” said Ryan, and he tugged on Shane’s hair.

Shane shook his head (sort of - as much as he could, anyway), and he carefully breathed through his nose.

Ryan’s fingers tugged Shane’s hair again, a little harder, and then his fingertips were pressing at Shane’s scalp, almost massaging it. 

Shane sighed, a hand on each of Ryan’s thighs, and he kneaded at them and pushed himself closer until Ryan’s dick was down his throat and, his nose pressed against Ryan’s belly. 

It was uncomfortable - Ryan’s pubic hair was ticklish against the spot under his nose, and Ryan’s cock was pulsing heavily on Shane’s tongue, spilling pre-come down Shane’s throat.

Ryan shuddered and went stiff, clearly holding himself as still as possible so as not to choke Shane.

Shane moaned and bobbed his head, consciously relaxing his jaw to take Ryan even deeper. He was drooling rather spectacularly - his shirt would probably never be the same. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care, when Ryan was making desperate noises as his Ryan’s hips rolled forward, but barely; he clearly didn’t want to choke Shane although it was also clearly taking a lot of work. 

“Shane,” Ryan mumbled, and Shane kept sucking, kept _slurping_ \- the noises his mouth were making were the kinda filthy noises that he associated with a certain class of pornos.

“Mmm?” Shane pulled off of Ryan’s cock, then wrapped his hand around it, his fingertips going up and down along the underside. 

“Oh,” Ryan said thickly. 

“Oh?” Shane looked up at Ryan through his eyelashes, and he smiled, slow and sweet.

… okay, so it was a bit cheesy, but what was the point of being in a relationship, if not to occasionally be cheesy?

"You, uh... you look good like that."

"Like what, Ryan?"

Shane drew his fist across Ryan's cock, pausing to press his thumb down on the wet head. Ryan's hips rolled forward, fucking into the channel of Shane's fingers.

"With... on your knees l-l-like that, fuck, Shane, I can't _think_ when you do that."

"Do what, Ryan?"

Okay, so Shane was being kind of an ass. How could he resist, when Ryan's was right there?

Which was giving Shane an idea. 

"Ry," Shane said, and he pulled his hand off of Ryan's cock, which made Ryan whine. His hands left Shane's hair to cover his own face. 

"Mm?" Ryan's voice was muffled.

"Ryan," said Shane, "stand up."

"You know I get dizzy if I come while I'm standing up," Ryan said, already getting to his feet, his knees only wobbling a little bit.

"It'll be worth it," Shane said. "C'mon, please."

"The things I do for you," said Ryan, as he let Shane maneuver him so that he was leaning against the table, hips jutting out, his forearms resting on the wood.

"Your life is the hardest," Shane agreed, "with your best friend-cum-boyfriend trying to give you a earth-shattering orgasm -"

"Do you ever try to give me any other kind of orgasm?"

Ryan's voice was teasing, and then it broke as Shane wrapped a hand around his cock again, stroking it long and slow.

Ryan's cock was still wet with spit and slippery with pre-come. 

Shane settled himself behind Ryan and he nipped him on the ass, right over his birthmark.

"Sometimes I merely settle for mind blowing," Shane said, using one hand to pull one of the cheeks of Ryan's ass open so he could access Ryan's hole.

"Of c-c-course. My mistake. Fuck, your breath is ticklish."

Ryan was squirming, his toes curling into the linoleum, and his cock was twitching in Shane's hand. 

Shane couldn't really think of a snarky response to that - he just leaned forward, licking Ryan's hole, a long swipe with the flat of his tongue.

Ryan shuddered and his legs were going stiff.

"God, Shane," Ryan said thickly, "your tongue. Your... tongue, it's...."

"Mhm," Shane said, and then he stroked a little faster, pressing closer.

His nose was pressed right against Ryan's tailbone, which was harder than it had a right to be. Shane slid his tongue inside Ryan, carefully, and he wriggled it as Ryan's hips bucked back and he ground back into Shane's mouth.

Shane would have grinned if his mouth wasn't quite so occupied.

One of Ryan's hands came back around to press on the back of Shane's head, and Shane shuddered.

He liked it when Ryan got a bit... forceful, although Ryan didn't do it that often - guy was always afraid of hurting Shane even though Shane had pointed out that he wasn't made of glass.

Shane sucked, awkwardly, around the rim of Ryan's hole and Ryan pressed down harder. 

Shane was full on tongue-fucking Ryan - jabbing carefully, sucking and slurping, until Ryan was beginning to go completely stiff, his breath coming in desperate pants. 

Shane slid as much of his tongue inside of Ryan as he could and started to stroke Ryan faster, the palm of his hand slimy with pre-come, his fingers kneading at Ryan's ass.

"Fuck, Shane, please, please, Shane," Ryan was babbling, and he humped into Shane's hand, his cock making wet noises with each thrust.

Shane made an affirmative noise and then he pulled back to kiss along Ryan's ass, before putting his tongue back inside, swirling and wriggling it. 

"Fuck," Ryan groaned, and his cock was beginning to swell, get hotter, leak more.

They were going to have to clean the kitchen floor.

Shane's own cock was pretty desperately hard, come to think of it, pressing down on the inside of his zipper. It was so hard that it was starting to hurt.

He would have begun to jerk himself off if he had a free hand, but having a free hand would mean that he wouldn't be able to keep eating out Ryan, wouldn't able to keep jerking Ryan off, and that wouldn't do, would it?

So he kept licking, kept sucking, kept using his wrist and his fingers, squeezing and sucking, rolling his tongue and jabbing it.

He was starting to sweat. His hair was plastered to his face, and he was still drooling down his chin.

Ryan's inner thighs were slick with sweat and Shane's drool, and Ryan was beginning to shake in earnest.

"Gonna come," Ryan mumbled. "Gonna... fuck... Shane, don't stop, don't... stop, I'm...."

Ryan trembled like a leaf in a windstorm as he came, his cock pulsing like a star in Shane's hand, spurting come across the floor and over the backs of Shane's knuckle, down to Shane’s wrist.

Shane stood up before he had a chance to think, to drape his long body across Ryan's back and nuzzle and kiss the back of Ryan's neck.

"Can I fuck your thighs?" Shane ground his hips forward, his hard cock pressing against Ryan’s ass.

Ryan ground back. “My thighs? That’s kinky,” he said, and his voice was only a little bit shaky.

Shane snorted. “It’s a fine old tradition,” he told Ryan. “The Greeks did it.”

“The Greeks did a lot of things,” said Ryan. 

“So is that a no?”

“No, it’s not a no. Go for it. Fuck my thighs, you sexy beast, you.”

Ryan seemed to be trying to aim for sarcastic deadpan, but was lost in the sweet rush of post coital endorphins. 

Shane snorted and kissed Ryan on the neck, right along the spot under Ryan’s jaw where Ryan’s pulse bumped against his lips.

Shane undid his jeans with shaking hands and shoved them and his boxers down around his thighs, and then he pressed his cock between Ryan’s thighs. He groaned as Ryan’s thighs squeezed together, the sweet friction making its way down Shane's cock to the base of his spine. 

Ryan was grinding back against Shane's groin. His ass was firm, his thighs firmer, and he squeezed Shane tight enough it almost hurt. 

Almost. 

Shane mouthed along Ryan's neck as his hips moved faster, his cock pulsed, and his heart beat in his ears. 

Ryan was mumbling and his throat was vibrating against Shane's lips, but Shane couldn't hear it. He just kept fucking Ryan's thighs, smooth and tight and so, _so_ sweet and slick and....

Shane's orgasm hit him in the back of the head like an egg, the pleasure cascading down his back. The pressure in his gut broke and throbbed, heat and tingles moving through his whole body, leaving him limp and panting. 

His cock spat come across the kitchen floor, and he flopped on top of Ryan, breathing in Ryan's ear.

“Your breath smells horrible,” said Ryan.

“That's all on you,” Shane said. 

“You’re the one who decided to eat my ass,” said Ryan. 

“Well, your ass is so amazing,” said Shane. “How could I resist?”

Ryan snorted, and then he wilted. 

“I need to mop my kitchen,” he groaned. 

“Give it a few minutes,” said Shane, and kissed Ryan right under the jaw. “Thanks for letting me indulge my craving.”

“... we are so fucked if you get that craving at work,” Ryan said, and he sounded amused. 

“I have self control,” Shane said, and then his cock twitched as he thought about sucking Ryan off in some utility closet. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You're incorrigible.”

“And you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
